sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunar Diamond
Information Lunar Diamond is the Monarch of the Astral gems and the "Mistress of Stars" Creation Lunar Diamond was created as an experiment from the diamonds of Homeworld. She was the first monarch of what would soon to be 5 Diamonds, including: Ebony, Adeus, Solar, and Perseus Diamond. Abilities Lunar Diamond has the power to manipulate light, or more formally to call it, Photokinesis. She also has a mirror as a weapon to reflect more light. Backstory Era I; also referred to as “The Eon of Lunis Waning” or “The Eon of Lunar” began when Lunar Diamond formed the first colony on the planet Andi-6. Lunar Diamond, a creation of the “Homeworld” Diamond Authority. She was created via experimentation this makes her the only one of our Diamonds who is not in fact, a paragon. Homeworld, 2.9 Billion Years Ago. A strange Gem Shard had been found while scouting a potential colony planet, the shard was contained and brought before the Diamonds. It was noted to be the shard of a White Diamond, but where were its pieces and what Gem could have POSSIBLY shattered a Diamond? White Diamond, eldest and supreme authority of Homeworld felt that The Diamonds could learn a lot from this shard. Her sisters however, did not. Blue felt that the shard should receive a funeral of sorts, atop the highest -grandest Spire on homeworld. She felt it would be most respectful of a place for Gems to mourn a Diamond that was, somehow stricken from the universe. Yellow thought that they should crush it into more shards for allowing herself to be shattered in the first place. Yellow had not much more to say on the subject. Pink thought that they should attempt to heal her, bring forth another Powerful Diamond to rule the cosmos. White went behind her sister's back, she ordered, in secret that the Gem Shard be incubated in the core of one of her moons on one of her colony planets. The plans were made, the missions assigned. Soon after burst a Beautiful, gleaming White Diamond, in shades of grey, white and light pink. She named her Lunar Diamond after the constellation of stars and planets she would control. The constellation Lunis shone the brightest it ever has in our history that day. Often Lunar Diamond is referred to as ‘Star Mistress’ for this reason. Lunar Diamond was kept secret on a Moonstone Temple on the moon in which she was created. Assigned to her was a pearl, Clear Quartz soldiers and Three Moonstones. The Moonstones were to serve as her advisory. White had never seen the abilities of a Gem like her, Lunar Diamond could forge life itself out of Light, the only other Gems with similar capabilities were the Rose Quartz soldiers created by Pink Diamond with their ability to create sentient life from plant based lifeforms. White was astonished, Lunar Diamond had not only the basic control of light refraction through her Gemstone like all Gems,but she could alter the very state of Gems from within their Gemstones! This technology light was able to harness to help reduce the rate of Off- Colors and Defects made during homeworlds Gem production. Many days passed, and Lunar had already mastered her powers. Back on homeworld however, the other Diamonds had learned of White Diamonds treachery, and they convinced white the potential threat Lunar Diamond was. Lunar had the sole power to undermine their authority, the ability to cure corruption by altering the state of Gems within their Gemstones. They ordered an attack on the Moonstone Temple, and shattered all in their path. Lunar Diamond poofed her pearl and fled to the constellation of stars that were given to her. There she created the first Gem Temple of our colonies, while it is no longer accessible via warp pad or ship due to its deterioration as a result of disuse, those who witnessed its glory say it was a beautiful sight to behold.